


Twelve Seconds

by HARUBI



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARUBI/pseuds/HARUBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami falls in love at first sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Seconds

One: Surprise

Screams erupted as Coach Riko jumped back in surprise and others were suddenly made aware of his presence. Kagami felt shivers down his spine at the sight of him. Where had he appeared from? Was he standing next to him this whole time? He hadn't even felt it, let alone see him there when he had glance around. God, was it because he was imagining cake recipes when he smelled a slight scent of vanilla at that moment? It was hard to say what it was, but in that first second, all he can say is that he was so surprised he felt like his heart had popped out and burst like a balloon.

 

Two: Awareness

Coach Riko was staring intently at this Kuroko Tetsuya's face, her face frozen in surprise, screams starting to die out now that everyone has become aware of his presence. Kagami was still coming to terms with his madly pumping heart, when he noticed just how pale and ghostly the skin of this Kuroko Tetsuya was. He wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking about it before, but Kuroko's skin looked like very delicious vanilla cake, calling his name. His hair looked so soft, like the cream topping he would love to lick up. Damn, he was so hungry.

 

Three: Desire

Kagami wanted to touch that skin. It looked so soft, he wanted to slide his hands across them... Oh, how much he wanted to run his fingers through that soft hair... He was sure that this Kuroko's hands would also be so tender and soft, like a child's hand. It looked just as small. Man, he would look so small inside his arms, Kagami thought. He hears Coach Riko telling Kuroko to take off his shirt.

 

Four: Devourment I

As the white shirt slides upwards and off, Kagami is given full view of Kuroko's smooth back. Compared to his own collection of muscles, Kuroko was much too average. But in his eyes, the body was anything but average. His skin was so pale and untainted by anything, that Kagami wanted to mark it. He could just imagine all the ways he could mark it, and just how beautiful those red markings would look. The back, though pale and lacking lumpy forms like his own, was full of lean muscles that made small ripples across his vanilla backside as he breathed. Kagami's eyes trailed downwards to where a little dip just above his shorts line marked the end of his back and the beginning of his buttocks, then trailed back upwards through his spine, up to the place where his spine turns into his neck. That slight change in angle of the line of bones was so beautiful he wanted to bite it. Coach Riko furrowed her eyebrows before waving him away.

 

Five: Devourment II

Kuroko turns around, and looks up at him, clutching onto the white shirt he had just taken off. Man, Kuroko's front torso was just as amazing. Though it was nothing near his bulkiness, it was lovely. The lean body was full of small grooves and bends that formed all the muscles he had underneath that beautiful vanilla skin, and his nipples, small as they were, blushed a cute pink onto this smooth white marble frame. Kagami couldn't stop staring.

 

Six: Realization

His eyes, quite suddenly, dart up to Kuroko's and he sees that Kuroko is observing him as he makes his way back to his place in line next to him. Suddenly Kagami feels naked. Everyone in this room is naked, halfway, at least. Nudity between men was nothing to be embarrassed of. Hell, there was even a girl in here and he hadn't even batted an eye for it. But, fuck, Kuroko's eyes made him feel so naked. He has a dick, damn it. Kagami didn't even know why he was thinking about Kuroko's dick.

 

Seven: Confusion

Kagami truthfully didn't know what he was thinking anymore. Coach Riko had gone up to Hyuuga Senpai to discuss something, so they were pretty much left to stand in line. Shit, being alone with his thoughts wasn't good. What the hell had he been thinking about the last few seconds? Vanilla skin? Blushing nipples? Kuroko's dick?????????? What the hell???????????

 

Eight: Sensation

His whole right side was tingling. Crap, what made Kuroko so different from this grinning oaf on his other side? Why were all his sense standing on edge on his right side, like they were being electrocuted? It tingled so much it almost hurt. It was like he could almost feel the heat of this shorter man's shoulders on his arm. This was really bad. He peeked down.

 

Nine: Contact

He was staring up at him. His eyes looked like mysterious orbs, twinkling with curiosity, sparkling with something he couldn't put a name to. Fuck. It felt like this guy was trying to stare into his heart, or something. And fuck, those slightly open lips were so pink against his pale skin that they looked perfectly delicious. Kagami couldn't tear his eyes away. He didn't know what else to do, and he actually couldn't. His eyes were totally sucking him in.

 

Ten: Denial

Fuck. What was this feeling? This weird, candy-coated feeling on his tongue as he swallowed his saliva, this gurgly feeling in the pit of his stomach... What was this unsettling feeling he kept feeling? Kuroko's eyes narrowed just a little bit, and Kagami realized it was a smile he was making. Wow, a smile that makes his eyes sparkle like stars? Fuck. It made his heart skip a beat and his breaths turn shallow and uneven. No way. No fucking way. This was not happening. He wasn't going to say it.

 

Eleven: Panic

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity Fucker's Fuck. He was fucking in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. He was horrified. He didn't even know this little guy yet. How can he be? No, no no no... How... He's a freaking MAN. His stomach flipped, and Kagami forced himself to look away. How was he gonna face him now? How was he going to face _anyone_ now? What was he gonna do about this? How would he explain to anyone about this?

 

Twelve: Acceptance

Coach Riko came back up to the front, beginning to give out instructions, and suddenly a moment of clarity hit Kagami's thoughts as he forced his concentration back on her words. Kagami decided thinking wasn't going to help him. It never did, anyways, so no point in trying again. Whatever. Fuck. But whatever. He'll let it happen if it ends up happening. No matter what he said to himself, it wouldn't change anything. He'd still be the same person no matter how many times he beats himself up, and Kuroko probably won't be going away any time soon. There was no use letting this ruin his basketball life before he's even started. Fuck. Kagami was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, and that was that. He'll just live with it.

 


End file.
